1. Field
The disclosed embodiments relate to a firearm safety and, more particularly, to a model 1911 semiautomatic pistol thumb safety.
2. Description of Earlier Related Developments
Single and double action semi automatic pistols such as the compact pistol disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,000,162 which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety have been used broadly. A very popular and prevalent pistol configuration is the model 1911 pistol configuration, such as made by Colt's Manufacturing Corp. The model 1911 pistol has had broad and extended historical use, bringing the model 1911 world renown that is well deserved. With a slim shape, and historical renown, the model 1911 continues as a highly desired firearm. As a highly desired firearm, maintaining the appearance and finish of the model 1911 is a high priority for many owners. A problem arises when the firearm is used extensively and the finish may be otherwise compromised by moving parts. As an example, a safety selector may be rotated between two or more positions. Here, the selector sweeps across the firearms receiver or other parts making a distinguishable pattern on the receiver that may devalue the firearm. Accordingly, there is a desire to provide a movable selector that does not provide a distinguishable pattern on the receiver with continued use.